


Just a dream. Obviously.

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small party, just a cup of liquor, just guys being dudes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy

 

Sun broke through the thin curtains of an open window, followed by a cool fall breeze of the early morning. Through the curtains, the sunlight was tinted a light red, which poured onto Wash's face, illuminating his sharp features. 

He squinted through the pink light of the early sunrise with a feeble groan and a rapidly approaching headache. He'd had the oddest night, he could barely remember it--

A party was being thrown at Grif's house, he knew. Everyone was invited. Or showed up, at least. Simmons, Sarge brought most of the alcohol, Donut, Tucker, Caboose, hell- Even Church was there. Basically- Everyone who mattered was there. 

Wash had showed up about an hour in and was immediately greeted by a cup of vodka and a wine cooler from Donut, along with a long and grateful greeting. It was hard to remember, or listen to in the first place, all he could focus on we're how fucking short his shorts were, and he's pretty sure that short of a crop top doesn't even count as a crop top.

He drank the vodka as he moved deeper into Grif and Simmons' house. Music was playing, and there were people he didn't know around him, but he was looking for someone specific. He met up with Sarge, who had swiftly removed the wine cooler from his hand and replaced it with a red cup which smelled so alcoholic he was almost afraid to drink it. He went to take a drink of the concoction and nearly spit it out the moment it hit his mouth. It felt like lava dripping down his throat. 

"Jesus Christ- What's in this?" He asked in wheezing breaths. Were his eyes watering?

"Oh, that? Hell, I drink that with my morning coffee! You think that's got alcohol content? You should see what I've got in this very cup.." Sarge said, offering it to Wash.

He quickly refused, turning away to find the host. He first noticed Simmons, who presumably drank maybe half a beer before he became all hands with Grif, and of course, Grif. He said hello, and scolded him for not bringing any food. 

"Why the fuck did you even come?" Might have been verbatim what he drunkenly slurred at Wash. 

Wash sighed, "I mean- I would've brought something-"

Grif held his hand up. "You've done your damage. I don't want to look at you." He sounded genuinely offended, which almost would've made Wash smile if it weren't for Grif shoving his hand into Simmons face which was getting far too close to his. That did make him smile. A little.

Next he found Church who was at apparently attempting to console Caboose who had seemingly attached himself to him. Church was rubbing his back with one hand, and knocking back a full bottle of rum with the other.

"Caboose- Y'just gotta- It's cool man. D'nt worry." Church mumbled.

"I m-m-missed you! You... You're my best friend..." Caboose mumbled back in sobs.

Sheesh, he thought. He decided not to interfere with that- They must've been at that for the damn night.

The next person he bumped into- He quite literally bumped into. With his eyes locked on Caboose and Church's scene on the bottom of the staircase, he hadn't noticed Tucker walking his way. Wash gasped as his extremely flammable drink spilled down Tucker's front. The cup wasn't full- He must've been unconsciously drinking it. Tucker stood with a look of disbelief on his face as he stared down at his soaked shirt. 

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry-"

"What the fuck is this? Were you drinking that shit Sarge had? Dude, I'm like- 80% sure that was just pure rubbing alcohol." He said, shaking out his shirt and looking up at wash. 

Tucker's eyes were bluer than ever in contrast of how faintly bloodshot they were- They looked almost green. He couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a shirt, he remembered, a tank top. It showed his toned arms, and with the help of his drink, was clinging to his body and outlining his stomach. He felt his face heat up.

"Right- Fucking awful." Wash slurred, clearing his throat and attempting to take another sip from his empty cup.

"Jesus. Well, there's drinkable shit in the kitchen." Tucker said, waving him in. Wash's body responded faster than his brain and immediately followed. He must've already been drunk.

They passed through a door into the kitchen and Tucker took a bottle of liquor. 

“This here? Good shit." He said with his perfect laugh. 

I'm already drunk, Wash thought. He felt his skin still burning, and the light was too dim to see if Tucker's was too. Maybe he was just remembering it wrong. 

Tucker had cupped his hand around Wash's to keep his cup steady as he poured the drink into it.

"Thanks." Wash mumbled.

"Hey, no problem." He tapped the bottle to Wash's cup and knocked it back, letting the alcohol run down his throat for a good few seconds. Wash did the same with his cup.

He was staring again. He cleared his throat with his eyes darting around the room. He spotted Caboose and Church again.

"How much did Caboose drink?" Wash asked, taking a not so casual drink.

"Hm? Oh, them? Fuck knows. I think he's taking advantage of how wasted Church is." Tucker said with a laugh, taking another swig. 

Wash's mind began to blur again. 

"How much've.. You had to drink?" He asked, all eyes back on Tucker. 

He stared back at him this time, then looked at the bottle. "What, you gonna tell me to pace myself?"

"No- No! Just- Conversation. Give me a break." Wash laughed, leaning against the counter.

Tucker leaned back with him. "I dunno. Wine coolers definitely don't count."

"They're watered down."

"Exactly! Jesus. Do you think donut knows?"

Wash glanced outside the kitchen. Donut was there- With Doc, to his surprise. "Who knows. Looks like he's having fun." He took his gaze off thin quickly.

Tucker laughed, "What?" He put his hand on the middle of Wash's chest as he leaned over to get the same view. 

Wash felt his face turn beat red- Tucker must've felt how hard his heart was beating at that moment.

"Bow chicka-Bow wow." Tucker laughed, pushing off him back to the counter, considerable closer this time- Their arms were touching. 

Tucker poured more liquor into his plastic cup with a laugh before sliding into the floor.

Wash raised his eyebrows as he fell and attempted to keep him up, only resulting in him falling after him.

The two of them laughed for a moment and locked eyes- He really was handsome.. Wash shook his head- The alcohol was talking. He downed more of the drink.

"Y'know," Tucker started, swirling the bottle, "I never usually come to these stupid parties. There's never enough chicks."

"No?"

"No! Those assholes only invite us and their 'highschool friends'." He said with a groan.

Wash scratched the stubble on his chin, sinking against the cabinet door.

"I mean- There's Grif's sister, but I'll get my ass kicked. Not even worth it." He shook his head, taking a drink from his bottle. "She looks... Too much like him, y'know? It's like... It'd be like fucking /him/. I don't want to fuck Grif!" He cried, looking distressed.

Wash broke out into a laugh, putting a hand over his head. Tucker had begun to laugh too, leaning his head back against the cabinet and putting a hand over his stomach.

Wash found himself turning toward Tucker, and he must've done the same, as their lips met. Wash put- Or, maybe dropped- his cup onto the floor and moved his hand to Tucker's side and he felt Tucker's hand set on the side of his neck.

Wash shut his eyes tightly, lying immobile in his bed. He had to have blacked out before that- That was just a dream…

Wash pulled back from the kiss and took a handful of Tucker's shirt in his hand.

"I'm- I gotta call an über, or somethin'." He muttered, feeling around for his cup.

"Yeah- Yeah. Good idea." Tucker said. He looked at him for a moment longer before leaning into another kiss, which Wash could not refuse.

He must've had a dream once he crashed at home. It was ALMOST like a foggy memory. 

It started back in the car ride- A blur, mostly. Someone was in the car with him. It was all hands and mouths. Hands on him, hands on someone else. Hands around his waste, hands through their coarse hair, lips brushing, lifting shirts- The dream quickly moved to his own bed after the short car ride. Shirts were removed quickly- Tossed aside. Their lips ran up Wash's neck, and his hands slid over their body. They were pressed together close, lips barely brushing each other before his moved to their shoulder. He felt his own hands move to their belt and slide off their pants, and their hands slide off his. His arms were around them, holding them close as he rocked rhythmically against their hips. They both took in small gasps while they moved together, forward and back. Wash's left hand moved to their thigh while their left hand dragged across his back, letting out a delayed groan and holding him tight. Wash set his mouth against their shoulder as he moved faster, his breath heavy and muscles sore. They worked in warm unison before they both reached their limit- Wash pulled in deep with a feeble 'Fuck...'. They arched their back with a gasp and shaking legs. 

But it was a dream, obviously.

Wash shut his eyes tightly again as the pink lines of light assaulted his eyelids. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to do anything for the rest of his life. He wanted to lay here until he died. He arched his back briefly in attempt to crack up his spine when he was met with the unfamiliar sensation of not a blanket, but foreign skin. His bloodshot eyes jotted open to see a head of thick, curly hair. It took him at least ten seconds to realize Tucker was naked and asleep with his head against his chest and his arms around him. Wash stared with wide eyes. He slowly moved his oddly placed arm around him, feeling his back.

Tucker shifted against him and pulled him closer with a small hum.

Wash's face broke out into a wide grin and he let himself relax into his mattress. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my gay i wrote this at 2 am


End file.
